globelorefandomcom-20200213-history
Eva Arcana
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Eva Arcana was the lone survivor of the latest big scale battle against the Last Herald before the final confrontation. She is also the first human to accompany with an Elemental, not treating them as monsters. Appearance Eva has a short blonde hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She's about 5'8" tall and she has a globe on her chest above her rather big breasts. She lost her left leg during the 6th Confrontation of the Last Herald and wore a prosthetic leg from then on. Personality Eva used to be very innocent and easy-going yet nervous, before the 6th Confrontation of the Last Herald. From then on she gained PTSD from the battle, it having been her first battle and her happening to be the only survivor by mere luck. Even then, she started to slowly become a lot braver after it. Story so far Eva Arcana was a rookie soldier in the Piorumis Military. She had joined in hopes to be able to help people and her country. Little did she know her first assignment was the 6th Confrontation of the Last Herald. During the battle she got knocked out by a single blow from the Last Herald, losing her left leg in the process. After waking up, what she saw was unforgettable. Corpses of her comrades lying motionless on the ground in their own blood. The Last Herald nowhere to be seen, likely meaning he got away once more. And not only that, he had utterly destroyed the military units of Urbis. If that was not enough to freak her out, she noticed her left leg was missing and she was bleeding out. Her globe was broken too, making her powerless. In panic she grabbed her general's, Albert Volgatus' globe from his body and replaced her broken globe with it in order to gain back some energy. At this moment, she did not yet remember the risks of taking a dead person's globe. Eva was saved by a nameless, young elemental. The elemental burned her leg stub so that she wouldn't bleed to death. A monk called Brother Frederik came to the area as well, noticing Eva and helping her out of the war zone. frederik took Eva to Lin's Inn to recover. After Eva was given a prosthetic leg, she went to find the elemental that had saved her life back there. The elemental was confused of the kindness of Eva. Eva named the elemental Nuria and an unlikely friendship was born. After Eva had time to think a little, she started to recruit people who were willing to attack the Last Herald and finish his reign once and for all. She created many connections, some unlikely ones as well. Out of curiosity she even went to a blade she had seen in the wall of the Globefort Cathedral and attempted to pull it out, succeeding. She learned it was the Demonslayer. A certain sign that Eva wasn't just another commoner or a crazy person trying to face off the Devil of Arctus. She was up for it. When the time was up, and Eva had gathered everyone she had recruited during the year, they began their assault on the last herald, this was the 7th and final confrontation of the last herald. During the fight, Volgatus took over Eva's body and attacked Tormentus head-on, dealing significant damage, yet being later knocked out by the herald. While she was out cold, demon hunter Alfred took the demonslayer and swung a crippling blow against Tormentus. The military and civilian forces of Piorumis then finished Tormentus in a combined effort. She became a lieutenant in the Piorumis military after the encounter. Category:Female Characters